


Augurio

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: La pólvora com rellisca com oli en el meu cos, es torna temperada en el mateix lloc i quan es refrega en la meva ànima com cigarret en benestar. És així com acaba la meva vida?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 1





	Augurio

La pólvora es rellisca com oli en el meu cos, es torna temperada en el mateix lloc i quan es refrega en la meva ànima com cigarret en benestar. És així com acaba la meva vida ?, em vaig quedar com pal al mar sense saber el seu perquè; quan pregunto només respon sense saber. Em vaig recolzar en una pesadesa de criatura, em s'ensorri quan camini descalç pel món, si vaig veure com em donaven l'esquena assenyalant-me de doble cara, de la seva mirall, és així com jo vaig ser el mateix Judes en molts àngels, una mancança d'alimentar aquesta mateixa set, ¿què és el que volia? (...)  
El líric d'aquest poeta és una lloança cap als llindars que preguen a braun, no té ningú pel seu compte, ja que el llisqui de córrer cap a la seva mare el va escopir a la cara, ja que mai arribarà a alegrar en els seus braços com el seu fill. Amb els ulls oberts somia sense màscara ni amo només el gos dels seus superiors, en una altra veus i altres aires. No, són els morts els que en el seu dolç calma  
la pau gaudeixen de la tomba freda; és un mateix que bulla en la seva pròpia memòria, morts són els que tenen morta l'ànima  
i viuen encara. 𝑉𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑟𝑎 𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜, viu el cos pronunciant seguir existint tot i que segueix matant.  
"Oh, fa molt bona olor, ja vaig tornar mare". "Vaig superar a Annie en combat", ho pots creure mare ?.  
Ja vaig prendre la meva última petició, deixaré anar l'únic que em queda martillándome fins a desaparèixer. A les assutzenes ets la més bella, cadascuna d'elles es diu tu, no tornaré per sopar, així que no esperis mare.  
No obstant això, el seu rostre és allò que em sosté. Per què?


End file.
